Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Day 2 Round 3 of the Grand Magic Games
"Alright ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the final match of this years Grand Magic Games? I hope so cause its all or nothing for our contestants, currently Koma inu is in the lead with 55 points, 10 points ahead of Warrior Angel who have 45 points. If Warrior Angel manges to win they will get 20 points, enough to get them in first place, but it Koma Inu manges to claim victory then they will be 20 more points ahead. Its an winner take all challenge, who will win? The Lion-Dogs or the Angels!" The announcer informs the crowd. "We got an ironic twist up in the matches folks." He continues. "Last round was Warrior Angel's S Class wizards vs 2 powerful wizards from Koma Inu, this time we're switching it, its the S Class wizards of Koma Inu Nova Akira and Arthur Moshiyoto. Vs the Blazing Chaos of Warrior Angel Esca Merle and Reed Yuriko!" He says as they all being walking into the arena. "I wonder who will win." Arthur entered the arena confidently. Actually a bit too confidently as he tripped and fell, dropping his keys in front of him while doing so. Slightly embarrassed , he scratched his head as he picked them up, walking more carefully towards the center of the arena, hoping not to fall again. Nova entered by his side, patiently waiting while he picked up his keys. Since this fight would decide it all she had decided to make herself as prepared as possible. Her corset was replaced by a loose top that peaked above her belly button and flared down the sides and back. The top dipped enough up top to proudly reveal her guild mark. The shorts had been replaced by a pair of capri leggings and her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. Both arrived at the center, waiting to make contact with the Warrior Angel members and exchange words. Reed and Esca entered the arena together. Reed wearing his original clothing and his special toque. Esca was wearing her special wardrobe which is an orange over-shirt with a black sleeveless, backless undershirt underneath it and a sash around her waste and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Both walk to the center of the arena with a confident grin and determined look in their eyes. "I was hoping for a blazing fight with Umi. But if i have to fight you 2 then im going full inferno on you." Reed said as steam emerges from his body. "Ugh give it up with that already Reed, we need to focus. These guys are not to be underestimated." Esca said glaring at them with an excited grin. "This is going to be fun." She adds. "Oh yea, IM GETTING FIRED UP!" Reed yells as his entire body ignites on fire. "Too much flame going on there.." Arthur said sarcasticly, referring to their respective choice of magic. He took out his whip handle and activated it, releasing a jet of blue water that slowly began weaving a glowing whip made out of water and Celestial Energy. "Let's cool you down, shall we?" said Arthur with a grin on his face as he took out a blue and chanted "Open, Gate of the Never Ending Water!", sending out fort a jet of water from the tip of the key's blade out of which a woman, who appeared to have a torrent of water rather than legs. He also spun Fleuve d'Étoiles around himself several times, creating a web-like construction while doing so. Nova equipped into an armor with blazing flames wrapped together with water colored so deep blue it's near black. A rounded head piece rests on her head and leaves her silver eyes dancing with brilliant light. The girl's swords appeared in her hands, one sporting the blue and the other red. She stays oddly silent this round, surveying the opponents with an almost friendly calculating glance. "ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED." Esca shouted in joy as she reached her arm out and black, red flames-like magic energy appeared from her hand and released it towards the ground causing a black, red flame-like explosion blocking their view of them. "Chaos Burst." 'Reed leaped threw the explosion with 2 swords of fire in his hands heading towards Nova and Arthur. "'Fire-Make: Dual Sword." He called as was running to them to slash them "How... expected." said Arthur while swishing his whip, seemingly giving life to the make-shift web that was surrounding him. Voda simply put her hands out, one pointing towards Reed, other towards Esca. In matter of milliseconds, two jets of crystal blue water were released from her hands, first one heading towards the quasi-explosion, attempting to neutralize it, while the other one simply accumulated into a membrane several feet in front of Reed, slowly becoming a more eliptical shape, waxing and waning until it finally enclosed Reed within. Upon the newly gained turbulence of water, the construction gained a vortex-like appearance. The jet of water that hit the explosion failed to extinguish the black, red fire as it evaporated into steam. Reed was surprised at how he was captured. "Whoa that was heated." He said as he looked around the water prison amazed at it. "But if you think you can extinguish me you got another thing coming." He said as he vanished his dual swords and cupped his hands together. '"Fire-Make: Exploding Fireflies" '''He called sending dozens of glowing dots of fireflies flying to the water prison and each one exploding on contact with him still inside caught in it. Reed then jumps out and breaks threw it and charges at Arthur. Reed was a bit damaged from being caught in the explosion "If you want to attack me first then that's fine by me." He said as he cupped his hands together again as he ran. "'Fire-Make: Drilling Boost" '''He called forming a drill from his hands in front of him and flames shooting from the back of the drill to accelerate him making him fly towards Arthur at tremendous speed. As Nova watched everything go down she suddenly heard something from behind her. "ALRIGHT REED, YOU CAN TAKE HIM I KNOW YOU CAN!" Nova looked behind her in shock seeing Esca behind her shouting to Reed. She then looked Nova with a grin and got on 2 hands and waved her legs at her for a round kick. Nova, having used that move plenty of times herself, pushes Esca's legs away with her forearm and shifts to stand a foot or so away from Arthur's back. "I don't care how pretty you are, you're not going to bring me down easy Princess," she comments with a neutral but sincere tone. She takes a deep breath, focusing on not just guarding her partner, but fighting with him as well. Arthur took out another key and pointed it at Reed. "We both knew this was going to happen at some point.." Arthur said as he chanted. "Open, Gate of the Charm!". Numerous brilliant orbs erupted from the tip of the key's blade, forming a beautiful girl with long blond hair in front of him. The male part of the audience went wild instantly. Amazed with all the glory she had gotten, Puella simply smiled at Reed and said "You don't really want to hurt me, don't you?" in a seductive, yet cold voice. She blew a kiss at him, erecting a massive thick transparent membrane in front of herself and Arthur. "I appreciate the compliment, and i know it wont be easy to beat you miss Nova. It wont be fun if you get knocked out this early in the match" She taunted her with a happy be serious grin almost like shes having fun, as she held her hand up and black, red flames ignited. She glances over at Reed who's become love traced by Puella's power. Esca grew irritated. "Damn it Reed, snap out of it." Arthur simply smiled at Reed as he took out a golden key and chanted "Open, Gate of the Bull!". In matter of miliseconds, a tall man with bull-hornes appeared in front of Arthur, formed out of the light orbs that erupted from the key. In his right hand, he was holding a dual-headed axe that he spun in the air two times, gathering water that Voda has conjured, alongside a Celestial Comet Arthur has fired towards the labrys. Without further ado, Taurus headed towards Reed and slashed his powered-up axe at him, releasing several cresent-shaped waves of glowing water at him simultaneously. Meanwhile Nova's sword both turned blue and became a single sword. As Esca berated her partner, Nova set up her attack. The flash that normally accompanied her requip was dull enough to not draw attention and Nova drew in her presence even more. There were red streaks racing down the entirety of her armor but the embellishments were now more fluid and languid but with a deadly undertone. Her dual swords switched to Dark Vision and she whistled sharply to get Esca's attention, slamming the blade a hair's breath from her cheek to force her backwards.